1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a back plate, a backlight module using the back plate and a display device using the same.
2. Background
Recently, the demand of LCD displays increases rapidly due to thin thickness, light weight, high portability, and low radiation of LCD panel in comparison with CRT displays. For large panel type, to show difference and reducing manufacturing cost for lowering the price, direct backlight design is commonly used. Besides, the thickness is properly increased, wherein the number of light source or optical films is decreased. On the other hand, the back plate is used as an external appearance part to decrease the volume of the plastic back cover, wherein an effect of reducing local thickness can also be achieved. However, narrow border types are main stream in the market, even the low price products are desired to have narrow border for better sale.
Tapping and/or bulkhead structures are not easily designed for using the back plate as an external appearance part. In present, rivets are used to fix inner units such as plastic bars and metal parts. More particularly, rivets are driven into the back plate from the back side to fix the plastic bars and metal parts, and further clamps the panel and the optical films. However, this approach increases the cost. Moreover, rivets are still visible in the back side of the back plate and are not able to be fully hidden from the view even a higher-cost rear spray coating is used, hence the aesthetic perception of the appearance is affected.